


Under My Skin

by laurenkmyers



Category: Animal Kingdom (2010), Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Animal Kingdom, M/M, TNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Adrian returns but Linc is still in the picture- Deran Cody has a decision to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you can spot the Gallavich reference, kudos to you. I hope you all enjoy this story. Comment if you want me to continue this with Deran x Adrian reunion sex.

Lincoln was enjoying his night at The Drop, he'd come by to see if Deran was free to hang a little earlier than they'd originally planned. But he'd been sat at the bar for almost an hour and Deran still hadn't shown his face. 

"He's busy out back, said not to be disturbed, but you're welcome to wait" the bartender motioned as she dropped a beer in front of him. "I'm sure he'll be done soon". 

Linc just nodded at her and tilted his bottle in her direction in thanks. 

The door to The Drop slammed open and a handsome looking guy dashed inside looking around the room desperately. He approached the bar and clocked eyes with the bartender. 

"Deran in the back? I gotta see him" he panted, the excitement clear on his face. 

"Yeah, he's out back but he's busy. Just fyi before you head on through"- but she nodded her head towards the back room with a smile on her face. 

The mystery man ran past him without a second glance and Linc couldn't help following him as he went. He watched as the guy knocked on the door and waited. Deran flung the door open with an irritated look on his face, which immediately softened into what can only be described as actual heart eyes as soon as he saw who was in front of him. 

"I won, Deran. I fucking did it!" Mystery man jumped all over Deran and ended up in his arms, legs tightly wrapped round Deran's waist as he was spun around in excitement. Deran ended up pushing mystery man up against the frame of the door, with a smile as bright as the sun on his face. 

"I fucking knew you would." He replied cheekily and mystery man slowly slid down Deran's body and the doorframe as they shared a heated moment of panted breath, never once breaking contact. A moment that seemed to last a little too long as they both realised how close they were. 

“Thank you, Deran. For believing in me”. Mysery man choked out. 

Deran smiled shyly and looked directly into Adrian’s eyes.

“I always believed in you”. A beat.

Linc watched as Mystery man reached up to cradle Deran’s face with both hands before slowly bringing their lips together in a heated lip-lock. Tongues, teeth, lips crashing together like a 5am wave smashing onto the surface of the shore at first light. Deran responded hungrily, pulling Mystery man further into the lining of his body, as if he wasn’t close enough already. Lincoln couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

"His name is Adrian" a deep voice in the distance vaguely heard above the ringing in his ears, and the background of the bar. 

Linc turned his attention sharply away from the obviously smitten couple pushing and shoving their clothes off as they stumbled their way inside the back room, slamming the door shut as they went. 

He looked over at the voice who had finally given name to the mystery man now in Deran's arms. 

Craig had a look in his eyes that said 'Sorry man, whatever you two were, it's over'. Linc knew it before the look. 

"Adrian huh? He Deran's boyfriend or something?” Linc shrugged, trying to act like what he'd just seen hadn't hurt.

"Or something", Craig mumbled before contemplating just how much he should say to the man who was currently banging his brother. “He’s like legit the love of Deran's life. Dudes been in love with that guy for as long as I can remember, though he denied it, and himself for years. Stuck physically inside this like, metaphorical closet because he was shit scared of what Smurf had to say about it. But Adrian's always been there, man. They've had this weird on-off bullshit whatever for years."

Linc perked up at the mention of Momma Cody. "Smurf doesn't approve?"

Craig snorted loudly, and took a swig of his beer. 

“She's Smurf, man. Always has an agenda. Always wants to manipulate us, and work it so that we'll be her 'babies' forever. But Deran's moved on from that. He's a new man. Came out to her in a big way. Told her where she can shove it, and walked away. Wish I could do that man, but she's got her claws in deep. But not with Deran, not'nymore. And that's because of Adrian. He showed back up again after being away for a long while, and then two minutes after seeing him Deran's outing himself to Smurf? That can't be a coincidence. He wants to be a better man you know? For him. He won't ever admit it, but he does."

Linc contemplated Craig’s words, willingly shared about his brother and sighed deeply in defeat. 

"Yeah, I get it. But it still sucks. I really liked him. Thought maybe over time he’d open up more" he took one last chug of his beer and nodded towards Craig who had a pitying look on his face. "I'm gonna head off man. As much as I've enjoyed story time about Deran and the apparent love of his life, it's not really the kind of night I was hoping for. Thanks for clarifying and all but I can't stay. Not now". He stood up to leave when he felt Craig tap the back of his shoulder. 

"For what it’s worth man, I know he never meant to like, hurt you or whatever. He’s never been good at all the feelings and shit. He just has pretty shitty timing." He patted him on the back one last time and turned back towards the bar.

"Yeah, real shitty". Linc nodded and headed towards the open door. 

_Fuck._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck I missed you, Deran" Adrian gasped out against Deran's open mouth. Deran pulled away quickly and pushed Adrian onto the bed, dragging his shorts roughly down his legs.

Their shirts were already on the floor somewhere, thrown off in a hurry, and forgotten about. Their pants were next to go. Leaving them both completely naked. 

Deran paused a moment to watch as Adrian slowly crawled onto his hands and knees, ass in full view, just for Deran’s eyes. He took in the sight in front of him, and his eyes darkened with want. Adrian turned his head slowly and reached out for Deran who was stood in utter awe before him.

"Get over here man. I need your dick inside me right now, and don't be gentle about it. I want to feel this tomorrow". Deran launched himself forward, flipping Adrian aggressively onto his back. 

“I want to look into your eyes when you come with my dick in your ass”. He declared honestly, no hint of the self-hating homophobe he’d once been.

Adrian moaned in response to Deran’s openness as he placed open mouth kisses all over Adrian's thighs, stomach, and nipples and slowly made his way up to meet Adrian's eager mouth.

The moment their lips connected was like the spark inside Deran had been reborn and it was crackling with a new found intensity. 

He’d missed this. He’d missed Adrian whilst he was away. Sex with Adrian had always felt right. No one else could make him feel this good. Not Mark Liston. Not his random Grindr hook-ups, hell, not even Clark Lincoln. 

_Shit.  
Lincoln. _

Adrian felt Deran tense on top of him and he pulled away to look into Deran’s eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Adrian asked, tentatively, watching a realisation take over Deran’s expression.

“Uh yeah, I’m good. Real good. It’s just I was kinda sorta meant to be meeting someone tonight”. Deran looked down in shame.

“Oh” Adrian pushed himself upright, leaning on his elbows and watched the way Deran was still straddling him. “I can go if”-

“-No, don’t go.” Deran pleaded, by placing his hand on Adrian’s chest and held him softly in place below him. “I just didn’t realise you were coming home tonight otherwise I would have told this guy not to bother coming”. Deran was shutting down again. Typically as he did when things got uncomfortable. But Adrian wasn’t going to let this one slide.

“How long you been seeing him?” he asked, with no hesitation in his voice.

Deran finally looked back up sheepishly.

“Not seeing. Fucking”. 

“Okay, how long have you been fucking?”

“Couple of weeks.” Deran replied awkwardly. 

Adrian looked up at him, surprised. He hadn’t expected that at all. He knew he and Deran hadn’t exactly spoken about what they were to each other. After he came back, and they’d slept together. But he never thought he’d come back to see Deran sleeping with the same guy for weeks. One and done, that was Deran’s usual way of dealing with his sexuality. He’d bang one random guy and move onto the next. He’d seen his Grindr profile. But Adrian felt his stomach drop.

“You’ve been fucking the same guy for a couple of weeks?” Adrian inquired, trying to keep the panic from is voice, failingly. 

“I guess”. Deran sighed. 

“Then that’s not just fucking, Deran. You’re seeing this guy”. He stated, a little irritated. 

“No. We’re fucking. That’s it, it’s not a big deal”. 

“Okay, so you’ve not seen this guy outside of yours or his place then?” Adrian spluttered, exasperated. 

“No, I. Fuck. Yeah? We went surfing. But like, Craig was with us. It wasn’t like a fucking date or whatever, and it’s not like you were here or anything because if you were then this guy wouldn’t even exist for me”. He breathed out quickly, jumping off of Adrian like he’d been burned and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Adrian stopped breathing, sensing the turn of the conversation. 

Deran was never one for showing his vulnerabilities. He always saw it as a sign of weakness. The Cody brothers had those kinds of emotions beat out of them from a young age. _Fucking Smurf._ But Deran was trying. Adrian could see that. So he made himself just as vulnerable as Deran was trying to.

“You’re right. I wasn’t around. I don’t blame you for jumping into the nearest bed you could find. Everyone needs release. And we never defined whatever the hell we are to each other before I left, so I get it. But I’m telling you now Deran, I want this. I want us.” He slowly made his way over to Deran and grabbed the hands that were covering his face, tilting Deran’s face up to look at him.

“I want you, Deran Cody. All of you. The good, the bad, the fucked up. If you want me back, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”. He finished by dropping his hand from Deran’s face. But as soon as he tried to let go, Deran held on tight. Wrapping his fingers around Adrian’s and stroking his thumb up and down is palm.

“It’s always been you, man”. He declared with all the conviction his damaged heart could muster.

Deran watched as Adrian’s eyes filled with tears, and he caught a single tear that had escaped down Adrian’s freckled cheek. They were both silent as they contemplated what that meant for them. It was Adrian who broke the silence. 

“If you really want to give us a go, for real this time, then you’ve got to break it off with this other guy. You can’t just ditch him, Deran. Not after he’s had you to himself for weeks. He deserves better than that.” Deran nodded his head in understanding.

“Yeah, I know. He’s a good guy. I’ll go find him. Wait here for me, babe?” Deran used the term of endearment so naturally that Adrian almost didn’t catch it. But his face must have said it all because Deran froze immediately upon seeing the recognition, his face flushing under the scrutiny. 

Adrian schooled his expression of surprise with a cocky ass grin “Did you just call me ‘babe’?” He saw the panic on Deran’s face as he asked and all Adrian wanted to do was kiss the worry out of his man’s eyes. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Deran countered with a blushed grin back. 

“Not at all. I like it, babe” Adrian teased. 

Deran started to turn away in embarrassment mumbling almost to himself, “Alright, don’t make a thing out of it. Was just trying something out”. Adrian grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down. He climbed onto Deran’s lap, trapping him between his thighs and grabbed hold of Deran’s face in both hands.

“Hey. I like it. Get’s me all hot. And when you get back I’ll show you just how hot it gets me.” And he pulled Deran in for a fiery kiss to seal the promise he’d just made, wrapping his arms around Deran and biting down hard on Deran’s bottom lip to reinforce his early statement. “Hurry back to me” Adrian whispered seductively as he climbed off Deran’s lap. 

“I will”. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while for Deran to find Lincoln. But he was at the beach, suit on and board in the sand. Though it looked like he hadn’t actually left the beach. 

“Hey man” Deran yelled from across the carpark.

Lincoln turned from his thoughts and looked up to see Deran looking down on him. He tensed.

“Hey” he responded, turning back to watch the waves as they washed across the sand.

Deran sat down next to him, twiddling his fingers in the sand.

“Thought we were meeting up tonight, you forget?” he asked quietly. 

“Na, I came by. You were busy” Linc responded sharply, not daring to look in Deran’s direction.

“Shit.” He groaned. “I’m sorry man. I never meant for you to find out like that. Deran sighed loudly next to him, pushing his hands through his hair in frustration. “His names Adrian”.

“I know”. Lincoln cut back, short and sweet. 

“You know?” Deran raised his eyebrow, suddenly interested in what exactly Lincoln knew. 

“Craig. He told me about him after we saw your little display at the bar”. Lincoln sounded harsh, but really he is was just hurt.

“Figures.” Deran went silent then, not quite sure what to say next. So he tried to brush it off, “Craig likes you you know?”

Lincoln scoffed, but it tasted bitter in his mouth. 

“Craig’s not the one I want to like me”

“I like you.” Deran responded almost immediately, defensively. 

“But not enough?” Lincoln had resigned himself for the end result of this conversation but he had one last thing he had to ask Deran before he moved on. “Was it ever more than just sex for you?”

Silence ensued. It was deafening. Lincoln thought he had his answer when Deran surprised him in his response.

“I thought at one point maybe it could be.” He took another deep sigh and turned from Lincoln to look out into the ocean. “But when Adrian showed up tonight he was all I saw. He’s under my skin, man. I can’t let him go. I don’t want to”. 

“You love him?”

Lincoln already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Deran admit it. If not for Lincoln, but for himself. 

Deran was so used to hiding his true feelings. Fear, and the anxiety of getting caught would eat away at him whenever he even entertained the thought of being out, or being vulnerable in any given situation. But this was torture too. He wanted to be better than he was. Smurf didn’t have her vice-like grip on him anymore. He was free. No more hiding.

“Yeah. I do. I’ve been in love with him for so long I can barely remember how to breathe when he’s not around, but I was always too chicken shit to admit it, even to myself. But I’m done hiding. I know he loves me too. Despite all the shit I put him through. I just want to make him as happy as he makes me.” 

Linc was taken aback by Deran’s honesty. Deran continued. 

“He wanted me to make things right with you though before anything happened between us, that’s just who he is. He’s good that way. Cares about people”. He exhaled, a true smile on his face. 

“He knows about me?” Lincoln looked shocked.

Deran nodded, shrugging his shoulders before standing up and stretching out his back.

“I can’t lie to him. I told him about you tonight and he flipped. But not in the way you’d think. He told me you deserved better than the way I’d been treating you.” He paused, deep in thought. “And he’s right. I really am sorry for giving you false hope, Linc. I may be a dick most of the time, but I really do like you. I just can’t give you what you want. I hope you find someone who can”. 

Deran sounded completely apologetic, and sincere. It made a tear form in Linc’s eye before he quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand. A bittersweet ending. 

“Thanks Deran” he called out over his shoulder before adding: “Don’t fuck it up”. 

Deran gave Lincoln one last smile before he left. Making his way home. To Adrian. 

“Not this time”.


	2. Everything.

Deran didn’t exactly know what he expected when he got back to his place. But this was not it at all. Adrian was right where he left him. Naked. In his bed. But he wasn’t exactly waiting. Not like Deran believed him to be. He gulped. 

Adrian had his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking. Up and down. Up and down. Lost to the pleasure. His head was thrown back against the pillow, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was wide open as he moaned out Deran’s name as if it were a religious prayer. 

Deran eventually found his voice.

“You started without me, babe?” he managed to choke out, eyeing Adrian up like he was a starved man and Adrian was his last meal. 

Adrian opened his eyes, hearing the centre of his fantasy had come home. He looked Deran up and down. Adrian’s eyes were full of want. For him. Pupils blown wide, as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He looked like a goddamn wet dream come to life. Deran almost shot his load right then and there.

“Took too long. Figured I’d get in an orgasm before you got back”. Adrian gasped, twisting his hand around the head of his own cock, shuddering in the aftershock.  
Deran stalked his prey. Taking it all in appreciatively, before pouncing at the very last second, pinning Adrian’s legs down with his own. He crawled on top of his man, stilling Adrian’s hand and wrapping his own fingers around the base of his cock, pumping deliberately slowly. 

“Let me help you” Deran whispered, before descending and wrapping his lips around the leaking tip, sucking hard.

Adrian was a writhing mess below him, powerless against the force of his man. He grabbed hold of Deran’s short locks and thrust himself further down Deran’s throat. He felt a hand on his abdomen and watched as Deran forced him back down to the bed, his head following suit as he hollowed his cheeks, deep-throating Adrian’s cock like a champ and moaning as he pulled off with a filthy pop. Adrian was gone. His bottom lip was a wreck, he’d bitten it so hard he now tasted blood. The coppery flavour only fuelling his lust.  
Adrian tried to speak, but no words came out, just incoherent groans. He grabbed Deran’s chin and forced him upwards. Their lips clashed together in a fierce fight, tongues dominating, teeth biting, and the taste of blood in their mouths. It was intoxicating. 

“Okay, enough foreplay, I need you inside me now” Adrian leaned over, reaching into Deran’s bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, pouring a generous amount onto Deran’s awaiting palm.

Deran crawled back down Adrian’s body, kissing it as he went. When he was finally back between Adrian’s thighs he pushed them apart and slowly circled his finger around the quivering rim. Adrian fluttered around his finger as he pushed inside. One finger, then two, and then three. Deran fucked him with three fingers, scissoring him open so that he was properly prepped for his cock. 

Deran was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He watched as Adrian enthusiastically took his three digits with nothing but sheer pleasure written all over his face. In and out. So. Fucking. Hot. But Deran wanted more. He wanted Adrian to fall apart. So he deliberately withdrew his fingers. But before Adrian could protest he grabbed Adrian’s legs and pushed them up towards his own chin and replaced his fingers with an eager tongue. Deran had never done this before. But he’d always wanted to. He had to know Adrian’s taste. So he surrounded Adrian’s rim with his hot mouth, licking, sucking, and biting as he mimicked the movements of his fingers just moments ago. Adrian sprung up, almost viciously in response, letting out a wild noise from deep in his throat.

“Holy fuck, De-ran what are you-oh fuck, don’t stop”. Adrian twitched under him violently, his vocal chords betraying him. Deran beamed excitedly, grabbing Adrian’s ass to keep him still; and for better leverage. He picked up the pace of his thrusting. Deran knew that Adrian was close. So close. But he didn’t want his man to come just yet, so he sloppily kissed Adrian’s rim one last time and reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips. 

“You okay there, babe?” Deran tested, knowing full well that Adrian was _not_ okay. 

“That was-” Adrian panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. “-so fucking hot, D”.

Adrian looked wrecked. The sheets where Adrian had torn away at them were all crumpled up, and his bottom lip was still dripping with blood. The sheets weren’t the only thing he’d torn up in his excitement. 

“I can’t believe you just did that, have you ever-”

“-No, that was my first time. You looked so good, all spread out in front of me I just had to taste you” Deran spoke with untamed fire in his eyes as he grabbed hold of his own dick and pumped himself, watching as Adrian followed every movement of his hand with hunger. 

“Now, do you want my dick or not?” Deran demanded.

“God yes” Adrian responded, enthusiastically. 

“Good, then get up” he motioned for Adrian to grab hold of his hand.

“Huh?” Adrian tilted his head in question, giving Deran his hand and letting himself be pulled up Deran’s body. Deran looked at him dead in the eye.

“I want you to ride my dick”. 

Adrian opened his mouth in shock. He didn’t think Deran could surprise him as much as he had when he realised too late that he was being tongue fucked by the youngest Cody brother. But the thought that Deran wanted to relinquish his control. Wanted Adrian to have the power. That shocked him. It rendered him speechless. He watched as Deran flipped himself onto his back and waited patiently for him to catch up. 

“Are you gonna keep gawking at me or are you gonna ride my dick? I’m getting blue balls here” Deran laughed as he leant up on his elbow, locking eyes with a shell-shocked Adrian.

“Fuck me, Deran” Adrian hissed out after a minute or two still reeling at the realisation that the man currently below him was not the man he used to be with. He was no longer the abusive asshole who was scared of coming out. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to get it.

“Fuck you? That’s what I’ve been trying to do for the last twenty”- Deran’s response was cut short when Adrian shoved Deran back onto the mattress and attacked his mouth aggressively, climbing on top of him, trapping him between his quivering thighs. The two pulled away after a while, the need for oxygen overwhelming.

Adrian sat back up without a word, though his eyes said everything. One hand was firmly positioned on Deran’s chest as the other found its way to Deran’s rock hard cock. Adrian lifted himself up and lined Deran’s cock up to his ass. He slowly lowered himself, inch by inch until he had Deran all the way inside him. They both groaned out in harmony. 

“Move. Please!” Deran begged, he was getting impatient. But he didn’t have to wait long. Adrian rose up and slammed back down with such force it made Deran see stars. 

“Shit yeah, just like that, ride my dick”. 

Adrian didn’t want gentle so he moved his hips back and forth with purpose. Grinding down on Deran’s cock deliciously, drawing guttural sounds from his lover’s throat, before rising and falling in a motion that was far from tender. He leaned forward onto his knees and bounced up and down the length of Deran’s cock, setting an almost brutal pace. 

Deran grabbed onto Adrian’s waist, fingers digging in; leaving mouth-watering bruises for him to kiss better later. He pulled his knees up, planting his feet firmly on the mattress below. As Adrian sank back down, Deran thrust up, meeting his man half way. The pounding relentless and uncontrollable, like being swept away to sea after being caught up in a deadly rip tide. The one rip tide they would both gladly let each other drown in. 

Deran growled and flipped them over, changing the angle of their thrusts, falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of Adrian’s body. No longer able to relinquish control, the need to dominate taking over. He attached their lips, kissing him tenderly as his cock ravaged him beautifully.

“Look at me” Deran whispered into his mouth after a particularly hard thrust. 

Adrian sluggishly opened his eyes. His pupils were blown, his face flushed, and his lips swollen and bruised. He was a vision. Deran almost came at the sight. But he wanted Adrian to come first. This time he wasn’t the selfish asshole who just wanted release. He wanted Adrian’s pleasure more than he wanted his own. 

“Come for me, baby” he demanded. “But keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you fall apart”. 

And Adrian fell. Hard. His come burst out of him, painting his own chest in ropes of white. He blacked out suddenly, like watching a wave knocking him overboard, refusing to let him surface. He was held underwater, begging for air, until Deran pulled him out. Bringing him back, only to fall himself. He watched, boldly as Deran toppled over the edge with him, roaring his name as he collapsed forward into Adrian’s awaiting arms. 

The only noise in the dimly lit attic was the sound of two happily sated men. Their breathing almost in sync as they tried to catch themselves.  
Adrian caught his breath first. 

“Holy shit, that was”- 

“-I know”. Deran interrupted before Adrian got the chance to put into words how good it felt. 

“You always fucked me so good, D. But that, that was intense, man. I can’t feel my fucking legs” he chuckled, running his fingers smoothly through Deran’s hair as he lay sprawled out across his chest. 

Deran peppered soft kisses on Adrian’s chest, his neck, and finally raising his head enough to place a soft kiss on Adrian’s kiss swollen lips. Holding himself there until he physically couldn’t hold himself up any longer, collapsing back down on top Adrian and nuzzling his neck. 

“Mmm, I’m gonna need a couple of hours myself. Then, round two.” Deran winked. Adrian snorted. 

“Round two? Jesus, you’re insatiable” 

“Only for you, babe”. 

“You really mean that?” Adrian bated, asking for honesty. 

Deran placed a kiss to Adrian’s neck, pulling his head up to look at Adrian as he replied with the openness Adrian had hoped for. 

“Course I do. I told you. It’s always been you”. Adrian smiled, and nodded in response. 

“So, it went well tonight then?” Adrian inquired, nervously.

Deran sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation, especially after he’d just had the best sex of his life, but knowing full well that it was needed before they could truly move past this. 

“It went as well as could be expected. He was there by the way, at the bar when we were…”

“Grinding against each other in the doorway?” Adrian smiled, not-so-guiltily. Deran nodded in affirmation. 

“He asked about you. So, I told him. I told him what you mean to me, and he told me not to fuck this up. He’s a good guy”. 

Deran examined Adrian’s reaction, he always had a face that told a story. 

“And what exactly do I mean to you, Deran Cody?” Adrian had desperately waited for years to hear some form of declaration of love from Deran Cody’s lips, but he never once let himself believe it was possible. Until tonight. 

“Everything.” Deran whispered, a single tear escaping down his cheek. “You mean everything to me”.


End file.
